Rins großes Glück
by SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Rin ist zu einer jungen Frau heran gewachsen. Noch immer reist sie mit Sesshoumaru, doch dieser verhält sich auf einmal anders gegenüber ihr. Hat sie doch eine Chance bei ihm?
1. Liebt er sie?

**Kapitel 1 ~ Liebt er sie?  
**  
Es waren einige Jahre vergangen seit Naraku endgültig vernichtet wurden war. Sesshoumaru ging durch einen Wald gefolgt von seinen Gefährten Rin, Jaken und dem Drachen AhUhn. Rin war zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen. Sie war nun 16 Jahre jung und war seit der Begegnung mit Sesshoumaru nicht von dessen Seite gewichen.  
Auch Jaken tat dies nicht. Oft musste er auf Rin aufpassen, als diese noch kleiner war. Doch seit ein, zwei Jahren musste er dies nicht mehr tun. Im Kampf allerdings bekam er immer noch den Befehl auf die junge Frau aufzupassen, was ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich störte.  
Sesshoumaru hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, denn er hatte immer noch diesen kalten Blick und sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild hatte sich gar nicht verändert (da er ein Dämon ist, ist das völlig normal).  
Nur eins hatte sich verändert. Erst wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er hatte Rin, seine kleine Rin sehr lieb gewonnen. Er musste sich stark zügeln, um nicht in Gelegenheit zu geraten, denn seine Sinne nahmen deutlich war, dass Rin bereit war. Doch er konnte es nicht tun, denn sie war ein Mensch und er verabscheute doch Menschen. Aber dennoch konnte er nicht mehr ohne sie.  
Rin hatte schon einige Heiratsanträge bekommen, doch sie lehnte diese alle höflich ab. Sie hatte sich selber versprochen immer bei Sesshoumaru zu bleiben und dieses konnte sie unmöglich brechen. Sie liebte ihn, diesen Dämon mit den goldenen Augen und dem silbernen langen Haaren. Rin wusste, dass er sie nie lieben könnte, dennoch erhoffte sie sich das. Sie war alt genug, aber er war ein Dämon und sie ein Mensch. Gab es eine Zukunft für sie oder waren die Träume hoffnungslos?  
Jaken merkte nichts von den Gefühlen der beiden, denn er war damit beschäftigt Schritt zu halten und die Befehle seines Meisters auszuführen. Doch AhUhn bekam schon mit, was in der jungen Frau vorging. Er spürte, wie nervös sie manchmal war, doch tun konnte auch er nichts.

Langsam wurde es Herbst und die Blätter fielen von den Bäumen.  
Verträumt folgte Rin ihrem geliebten Meister, welcher selbst in Gedanken versunken war. Nur Jaken und AhUhn schienen auf den Weg zu achten, worüber hätten sie auch schon nachdenken können?  
Sesshoumaru hielt ganz plötzlich an und Rin, die nicht darauf geachtet hatte, lief in Sesshoumaru und knickte um.  
„Entschuldigung Sesshoumaru-sama, verzeiht mir. Ich war in Gedanken versunken und habe dabei nicht auf Euch geachtet", versuchte sich Rin schnell bei ihrem Meister zu entschuldigen, der jedoch machte sich mehr Sorgen darum, ob sie sich verletzt hatte.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ist schon gut. Ist dir etwas passiert?", sagte Sesshoumaru mit einer Stimme, die sie bisher noch nicht kannte.  
*Er ist so anders. Was ist bloß los mit ihm in letzter Zeit?* dachte sich Rin, als sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte. Dennoch antworte sie schnell auf seine Frage. „Nein, es ist nichts passiert Sesshoumaru-sama. Mir geht es gut. Danke!" Sie versuchte nicht zu überrascht auf seine Frage zu klingen, was ihr nicht all zu gut gelang. Rin wollte aufstehen, als sie merkte, dass doch nicht alles in Ordnung war. Ihr Fuß schmerzte höllisch, doch sie wollte ihn nicht damit belasten.  
Doch Sesshoumaru hatte den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht schon entdeckt und fragte erneut: „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Rin?"  
*Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß antworten.* Sie entschied sich die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn er würde es ja sowieso bemerken. „Nein Sesshoumaru-sama, mein rechter Knöchel schmerzt.", sagte sie mit etwas zitteriger Stimme darauf.  
Da mischte sich Jaken ein: „Wie kannst du das unserem Meister sagen, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen..."  
„Halt dich zurück, Jaken!", unterbrach Sesshoumaru ihn mit lauter Stimme. Er konnte es nicht haben wenn er so mit Rin sprach. So half er seiner Rin auf und gab dann Jaken einen Tritt, wie schon so viele in letzter Zeit.  
Er konnte sie nicht auf AhUhn setzen, da es sehr eng in diesem Wald war und dieser selber zu kämpfen hatte, durch zu kommen. Doch Rin konnte so unmöglich gehen, das würde das alles noch verschlimmern. Sesshoumaru beschloss sie selber zu tragen. Dies ging seit einigen Monaten wieder problemlos, da endlich sein linker Arm wieder vollständig nachgewachsen war. Er ging wieder zu Rin und nahm sie auf dem Arm.  
Sein Blick war kalt wie immer, doch Rin wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. *Jetzt mach ich ihm auch noch Umstände. Das sollte nicht sein. Ich kann auch selber gehen, das geht schon irgendwie. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist es schön von im getragen zu werden.*  
Am Abend dann machten sie Rast, was Rin doch sehr wunderte, denn sonst musste sie immer darum bitten. Sesshoumaru schickte Jaken zum Holz holen und um etwas zu Essen für Rin zu besorgen. Er setzte Rin an einen Baum ab und ging selbst zum Fluss, um ein Tuch nass zu machen.  
*Was hat er denn jetzt vor?* fragte sich Rin, die neugierig hinter Sesshoumaru her geschaut hatte. Als er wieder zurück kam, setzte er sich vor Rin und legte das nasse Tuch auf ihren Knöchel, der mittlerweile angeschwollen war. *Was ist denn mit Sesshoumaru los? So kenne ich ihn noch gar nicht*


	2. Sesshoumarus liebevolle Pflege

**Kapitel 2 ~ Sesshoumarus liebevolle Pflege**

Rin konnte es kaum glauben was Sesshoumaru da gerade getan hatte und jetzt setzte er sich auch noch neben sie.  
In der Zeit hatte Jaken schon Feuerholz gesammelt und fing jetzt an es anzuzünden, was sich nicht gerade als leicht erwies. Dann musste er auch noch etwas zu Essen für diese kleine Göre besorgen. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, aber er wollte sich seinem Herren nicht widersetzen und ging ohne zu murren auf Suche.

Es wurde schon dunkel als Jaken schließlich zurück kam und Rin das Essen auch noch briet.  
Rin bedankte sich herzlich bei Jaken und aß. Sesshoumaru befall Jaken dann noch AhUhn auf eine Wiese in der Nähe zu bringen, da sie in den nächsten Tagen hier rasten würden. Auch das machte Jaken, doch eine Wiese war nicht so schnell zu finden. Damit war er die ganze Nacht beschäftigt.

In der Nacht wurde es immer kälter und Rin fing an zu frieren. Auch dieses bemerkte der Dämon sofort, nahm sie auf seinen Schoß und legte sein Fell über sie. Rin war schon zu müde um noch darüber nachzudenken. Sie schlief sofort ein und kuschelte sich in der vorübergehenden Nacht immer mehr an Sesshoumaru ran.  
Am frühen morgen kam auch Jaken wieder, der den Zweien nur einen kurzen Blick widmete und sich dann selbst zum schlafen hinlegte. Sesshoumaru war der Erste, der wieder erwachte und erst einmal nach Rin schaute, die sich in der Nacht sehr an ihn gekuschelt hatte. In irgendeiner Weise gefiel ihm das.  
*Jaken ist wieder da. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wann er gekommen ist. Ich muss wohl ziemlich fest geschlafen haben.* „Jaken wach auf!", weckte er seinen Begleiter mit kalter Stimme.  
„Ja, Meister", antwortete dieser so schnell er konnte.  
„Besorge Rin etwas zu Essen und zünde das Feuer wieder an.", kam der Befehl von seinem Meister.  
Er nickte schnell und machte sich auf den Weg. *Und schon wieder muss ich für diese kleine Göre Essen suchen, als ob diese das nicht selber machen könnte. Selber Schuld wenn sie in unseren Meister läuft. Und dann kümmert sich Sesshoumaru-sama auch noch so um die Kleine. Was ist nur mit ihm los? Empfindet er was für diese kleine Göre? Nein, das kann nicht sein! Er verabscheut doch jeden Menschen. Unmöglich, aber was ist es dann?* Solche Gedanken gingen Jaken durch den Kopf als er auf der Suche nach was Essbaren für Rin war.

Rin war währenddessen auch aufgewacht und schaute nun zu, wie Sesshoumaru das Feuer am brennen hielt. Ihr Knöchel schmerzte immer noch und auftreten war erst recht nicht drin. Sie musste wohl oder übel dort sitzen bleiben.  
Sesshoumaru beobachte Rin und merkte, dass sie etwas bedrückte. „Was ist los, Rin?", fragte er sie aus dem Nichts.  
„Es ist nichts Sesshoumaru-sama.", antworte sie kurz aber dennoch sehr deutlich.  
„Ich merke das dich etwas bedrückt, Rin. Was ist?", fragte er sie erneut.  
Jetzt musste sie antworten, ob sie wollte oder nicht. „Mein Knöchel schmerzt immer noch.", sagte sie leise, doch er konnte sie gut verstehen.  
Er kam auf sie zu und kniete sich wieder vor sie, wie er es auch schon gestern getan hatte. Er nahm behutsam ihren Fuß in die Hand und beschaute ihn gründlich.  
Rin schmerzte diese vorsichtige Berührung sehr, aber dennoch biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie wollte ihrem Meister einfach kein Klotz am Bein sein. Sesshoumaru jedoch bekam sehr genau mit, das dem jungen Mädchen diese Berührung schmerzte. Daher legte er ihren Fuß ganz vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden. Er nahm das Tuch und ging wieder zum Fluss, um es nass zu machen und legte es dann wieder auf ihren Knöchel.  
Gerade als er das tat, kam Jaken wieder und gab Rin ihr Frühstück. Rin bedankte sich, doch Sesshoumaru beachtete ihn erst gar nicht. Stattdessen sagte er zu Rin: „Wenn noch was ist, sag einfach Bescheid. Habe keine Angst! Ich werde dir nichts tun." Während er mit ihr sprach, sah ihr tief in die haselnussbraunen Augen.  
Sie nickte, denn sie konnte darauf nicht antworten. Was war los? Ihr Herz schlug auf einmal so schnell. Auch Sesshoumarus Herz schlug schneller. Er hatte sich wirklich in sie verliebt, was er sich aber nicht ein gestand, zumindest erst einmal nicht.  
Er wendete den Blick ab um sich wieder zu sammeln. Schnell schloss er die Augen und setzte wieder seinen gewohnt kalten Blick auf.  
Rins Herz schlug immer noch schneller, als gewohnt.


	3. Katzendämon gegen Hundedämon

**Kapitel 3 ~ Katzendämon gegen Hundedämon!**

*Was ist nur los mit Sesshoumaru-sama? So hat er sich noch nie um Rin gesorgt.*, ging es dem Jaken durch den Kopf. Aber als er dann noch den Befehl bekam eine heiße Quelle aufzusuchen, wäre ihm fast der Kragen geplatzt. Sesshoumaru schaute ihn nur böse an und dann entschied er sich schnell auf die Suche zu machen.  
Rin dagegen fand das eher amüsant, sodass sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Ihr Herz hatte sich beruhigt und sie nahm den Mut ihren Meister anzusprechen.  
„Sesshoumaru-sama?", fragte die junge Frau ganz zaghaft an.  
„Ja, Rin" antwortete er ruhig aber irgendwie nicht in seinem sonst kalten Ton.  
„Müsst ihr Jaken denn so herum jagen, nur weil ich nicht acht gegeben hatte?", fragte sie leise und vorsichtig, schließlich wollte sie ihrem Meister nichts unterstellen.  
„Jaken ist mein Diener und wenn er das nicht machen möchte, kann er jeder Zeit gehen. Ich habe ihm nicht befohlen mir zu folgen, so wie ich es auch dir nicht befohlen habe.", erklärte der DaiYoukai in einem ruhigen Ton der jungen Frau.  
„Sesshoumaru-sama ich danke Euch, dass ihr Euch so um mich kümmert. Aber Ihr müsst wegen mir keine Rast machen." Rin war es schon ein wenig unangenehm, dass sie ihrem Meister solche Umstände machte. Das war es bestimmt nicht was sie wollte,  
„Rin, du kannst so nicht laufen und auf AhUhn zu reiten ist dieser Wald zu eng. Außerdem ist es hier sicher um ein Längeres Lager aufzuschlagen."  
„Längeres Lager aufschlagen? Aber wieso, in den 8 Jahren in den ich Euch folge haben wir nie länger gerastet."  
„Rin, in ein paar Tagen ist der Todestag meines verehrten Vaters. Vor genau  
800 Jahren hat mein Vater mich zum ersten Mal mit in einen Kampf genommen."  
„Ich verstehe. Aber 800 Jahre?"  
„Dämon werden viel älter als Menschen.", lächelte der DaiYoukai. „Umgerechnet sind 800 Jahre für einen Vollwertigen Dämon gerade mal 20 Jahre für euch.", erklärte Sesshoumaru dann weiter.  
„Sesshoumaru-sama wie alt seit Ihr dann?" Eigentlich lag es Rin fern so etwas zu fragen, aber ihre Neugier war einfach viel zu groß.  
„Um die 900 Jahre? Ich zähle meine Jahre nicht genau." Während der Youkai die Frage des Mädchens beantwortete, zuckte er nur mit seinen Schultern.  
„Dann seit Ihr also so 22?", schlussfolgerte Rin daraus nur.  
„Wenn man es umrechnet ja."  
„Euer Vater hat Euch schon mit 2 Jahren mit in einen Kampf genommen? Das kann ich nicht glauben.", kam es vollkommen überrascht von Rin. Sie bekam große Augen, als sie das hörte.  
„Ich war schon 100 und Dämon wachsen bis zu Ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr genauso schnell wie ein Mensch. Man kann sagen ich war ungefähr so groß wie du jetzt." Sesshoumarus Stimme wurde sanfter, dennoch konnte man die Kälte darin hören. Rin wurde neugierig und wollte mehr darüber wissen. „Wenn ihr so groß wart wie ich jetzt, wieso ist InuYasha dann schon so groß?"  
„Mein Halbbruder ist ein Halbdämon und diese Leben nicht solange wie vollwertige Dämonen, doch immer noch länger wie Menschen. Verstehst du das, Rin?"  
„Ja, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
In dem Moment kam Jaken wieder. „Ich habe eine heiße Quelle in der Nähe von der Weide auf der AhUhn zurzeit weidet gefunden, Meister Sesshoumaru." Der KrötenYoukai war vollkommen außer Atem, als er das seinem Meister mittelte, da er gerannt war, wie eine Irrer.  
„Pack die restlichen Sachen zusammen und führ mich dorthin.", kam es jetzt wieder sehr kalt von Sesshoumaru und Jaken fing sofort an. Als er fertig war und sich auf den Weg machte, nahm Sesshoumaru Rin vorsichtig auf den Arm und trug sie bis zur heißen Quelle. Jaken musste in der Nähe das Lager wieder aufschlagen und zu seinem großen Leid auch das Feuerholz sammeln und natürlich wieder Essen für Rin besorgen.  
„Kommst du alleine zurecht oder soll ich dir noch helfen?", fragte er etwas besorgt als Jaken außer Sicht war.  
„Das werde ich schaffen, aber danke Sesshoumaru-sama."  
Sesshoumaru bewegt sich nicht all zu weit weg, denn wenn sie angegriffen würde er sofort zur Stelle ist. *Irgendetwas ist hier in der Nähe was hier nicht hingehört, nur was?*  
Diese Frage beantwortet sich schnell, da ein Katzendämon sich rasend schnell auf Rin zubewegte.  
Sesshoumaru jedoch gelang es den Angriff noch rechtzeitig abzuwehren.  
„Was mischt du dich da ein, Dämon? Das ist doch nur ein Mensch. Nichts von Bedeutung." schrie diese Dämonin ihn an.  
„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, Abschaum!", kam es gleich darauf zurück.  
Mit diesen Worten griff Sesshoumaru die Dämonin an und ließ ein Paar Mal seine Krallen mit Gift wirken.  
Dies jedoch beindruckte die Dämonin nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil! Nun war sie es, die den Dämon angriff.  
Sesshoumaru wurde diese ganze Sache zu bunt. So kam es, dass er zu seinem Schwert griff und mit einem kräftigen Hieb seine Gegnerin schwer verwundete.  
„Das wirst du noch büßen, du Köter!" schrie sie noch und gab ihm einen letzten Stoß, sodass er in die heiße Quelle flog. Dass hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet. Die Dämonin verschwand, so schnell sie auch aufgetaucht ist.


	4. Zwei Verletzte werden gerettet

**Kapitel 4 ~ Zwei Verletzte werden gerettet **

Rin saß immer noch starr vor Schreck in der Quelle. Es dauerte bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Ist Euch was passiert Sesshoumaru-sama?" fragte sie hastig.  
„Nein!", kam es nur kurz vom DaiYoukai.  
Doch Rin merkte wie sich das Wasser rot verfärbte. „Sesshoumaru-sama, Ihr blutet ja." Das junge Mädchen, war total erschrocken, was man auch an ihrer Stimmlage heraushörte.  
Plötzlich krümmte sich der InuYoukai vor Schmerz. *Diese Youkai muss einen Fluch auf mich gelegt haben.* „Rin zieh dich an.", befahl er ihr schnell.  
Das tat sie auch. Langsam bewegte sich auch Sesshoumaru aus der Quelle. Eine Hand umklammerte seinen Bauch. Rin humpelte besorgt neben Sesshoumaru her bis zum Lager. Das hatte zur Folge, das ihr Fuß jetzt noch mehr als vorher schmerzte.  
Sesshoumaru setzte sich an einen Baumstamm. „Rin", sagte er unter schmerzen, die er bis jetzt noch nicht kannte.  
„Ja, Sesshoumaru-sama?", fragte sie schüchtern. Aber dennoch konnte man sehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen um ihren Meister machte.  
„Öffne bitte meine Rüstung und versorg die Wunde. Diese Youkai hat mich mit einem Fluch belegt." „  
Ja, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
„Und lass endlich das -sama weg!", kam es leicht erbost von Sesshoumaru. Er sagte es zwar nicht, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn Rin ihn mit dem sama ansprach.  
Rin kniete sich neben ihn und öffnete die Rüstung. Dann öffnete sich vorsichtig das Blut durchdrängten Oberteil und sah sich die blutende Wunde an.  
„Wie schlimm ist die Wunde, Rin?" kam es mit schmerzender Stimme von ihrem sonst so kalten Meister.  
„Es blutet sehr stark. Daher kann ich kann nicht genau sehen wie groß und tief die Wunde ist. Am besten ich hol Wasser um die Wunde zu reinigen." antwortete sie etwas beunruhigt.  
„Rin mach dir keine Sorgen das ist in zwei Tagen wieder verheilt.", versuchte der InuYoukai die junge Frau zu beruhigen. *Falls ich diese Youkai umbringen kann. Rin darf nichts geschehen, dass darf ich nicht zu lassen.*, ging es dem DaiYoukai dann noch durch den Kopf.  
Rin kam mit einem Tuch und einer Schale Wasser zurück und säuberte jetzt behutsam die Wunde von Sesshoumaru.  
„Danke, Rin!", kam es freundlich von Sesshoumaru.  
Rin dagegen war es unheimlich. Hatte er sich gerade bedankt? Das kannte sie überhaupt nicht von dem sonst so kalten DaiYoukai des Westens.  
„Sesshoumaru-sama...", begann die junge Frau, kam aber nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, denn…  
„Was hab ich dir eben gesagt?" …Sesshoumaru unterbrach sie. „Sesshoumaru, Eure Wunde sollte besser verbunden werden." Während sie das sagte, sah sie sich suchend um. Wo sollte sie jetzt etwas zum Verbinden hernehmen?  
Sesshoumaru nahm ihr diese Last von den Schultern, denn er riss ein Stück seines alten Oberteil ab und sagte zu Rin: „Nimm das."  
Rin tat das und war erleichtert das es Sesshoumaru schon besser ging. Sein Oberkörper schmerzte noch, dadurch konnte er sich nicht sonderlich gut bewegen und auch seine Hose war immer noch durchnässt.  
Rin legte Feuerholz nach und setzte sich dann neben Sesshoumaru um sich selbst zu erholen.  
Aus dem nichts begann Sesshoumaru wieder ein Gespräch mit ihr: „Was macht dein Fuß?"  
„Es geht schon, Sesshoumaru!", schwindelte Rin, denn sie wollte ihrem Meister nicht sagen, dass sie noch immer Schmerzen im Fuß hatte.  
„Bist du so nett und nimmst das Band aus meiner Tasche und bindest meine nassen Haare zusammen?", fragte Sesshoumaru in einem ziemlich ruhigen Ton zu Rin. Das konnte er gut machen, da Jaken nicht anwesend war.  
„Ja, Sesshoumaru." Rin tat das sehr gerne. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er sich nicht so gut bewegen konnte.  
Als Jaken wiederkam, wollte er natürlich wissen, was passiert war. In demselben kalten Ton, welchen er kannte, erzählte Sesshoumaru kurz was passiert war.  
In diesem Moment tauchte die Youkai wieder auf. Sie schien unverletzt, dabei wusste Sesshoumaru genau das er sie verletzt hatte. Er wollte aufstehen und sich zum Kampf stellen, doch seine Wunde ließ das nicht zu.  
Jetzt begann die Youkai zu sprechen: „Ich habe dich mit einem mächtigen Fluch belegt, damit mich deine Kräfte heilen."  
„Du verdammtest Dreckstück!", fauchte er zurück.  
„Na, na! Lass das lieber, sonst erzähle ich dir nicht wie du den Fluch lösen kannst.", kam es überheblich von der Youkai.  
„Das tust du doch sowieso nicht!", stöhnte Sesshoumaru. Er versuchte zu verbergen, was für Schmerzen er hatte.  
„Da hast du auch wieder Recht." Sie setzte zum Schlag an und Sesshoumaru schubste Rin zur Seite.  
Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Das war sein Ende! Dieser verdammte Fluch hatte ihn voll im Griff, unerwartet wehrte einer den Schlag ab. Doch wer?  
*Das kann nicht sein, mein Halbbruder rettet mich.* Das konnte der DaiYoukai nicht begreifen. Warum half sein verdammter Halbbruder ihm? Das würde er wohl in Erfahrung bringen müssen.  
„Man kämpft nicht mit einem angeschlagenen Youkai. Hat deine Mutter dir das nicht beigebracht.", kam es mit zorniger Stimme von InuYasha, der mit Tessaiga den Schlag abgewehrt hatte.  
„Dir wurde wohl nicht beigebracht, dass man sich nicht in Kämpfe einmischt die einen nichts angehen!", kam es zornig zurück.  
„Aber dieser Kampf geht mich etwas an, da du gerade meinen Bruder umbringen wolltest, Samiera."  
„Immer mischst du dich ein, InuYasha. Hast du es denn immer noch nicht kapiert? Du kannst mich nicht töten.", zischte Samiera den Hanyou an.  
„Ich nicht, aber meine Frau.", sagte InuYasha und begann zu grinsen.  
Von weiter weg kam ein Pfeil, der Samiera voll traf. Damit verzog sich Samiera wieder.  
Dann ging die Gruppe zu dem Lager wo der DaiYoukai und Rin waren. Diese Gruppe bestand aus Kagome, InuYasha, der seine Tochter Suki an der Hand hielt, ebenso aus Sango, Miroku mit Sohn Saphire, Shippou und Kirara.  
„Danke, InuYasha und Kagome! Ihr habt uns gerettet.", bedankte sich Rin.


	5. Kagomes große Hilfe

**Kapitel 5 ~ Kagomes große Hilfe**

„Papa, wer ist das?", fragte Suki ihren Vater InuYasha.  
„Das ist dein Onkel Sesshoumaru.", erklärte der Hanyou seine Tochter kurz und knapp. Aber dennoch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, seinem kleinen Schatz über den Kopf zu streicheln.  
„Wieso hast du mich gerettet, InuYasha?" mischte sich Sesshoumaru jetzt selbst wieder ein.  
„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand anderer dich tötet, außer mir. Außerdem kam der Auftrag von unserem Vater.", sagte InuYasha in einem trockenen Tonfall.  
„Vater ist tot, er kann keine Aufträge mehr erteilen!", sagte Sesshoumaru herablassend. Hielt sein Bruder ihn für so doof?  
„Doch! Das kann er, denn Suki hat eine Seelenverbindung mit ihm.", erklärte InuYasha seinen Bruder.  
Auf einmal durchzog Sesshoumaru wieder dieser Schmerz von vorhin, dass ihn daran hinderte zu antworten.  
„Sesshoumaru, was ist los?" Kagome legte ihren Bogen und die Pfeile zu Boden und nahm den Verbandskasten, damit ging sie auf Sesshoumaru zu. „Ich werde mir deine Wunde anschauen und dich von dem Fluch befreien." sagte sie in einem ruhigen Ton.  
Sie öffnete den blutdurchdrängten Verband und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wunde. Ihre Hände umgab ein bläuliches Licht, dass ihn von seinem Fluch heilte. „Ich habe dich von dem Fluch befreit, aber dafür heilt deine Wunde nicht so schnell wie sonst. Also die nächsten Tage schonst du dich. Verstanden?" Dass letzte Wort sagte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.  
„Ja, hab ich.", kam es patzig von Sesshoumaru. Eigentlich wollte er sich nichts von einem Menschen sagen lassen, aber Kagome war nun einmal seine Schwägerin, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Dann aber fiel sein Blick auf Rin. Er sah, wie sie den Knöchel umfasst hielt. „Könntest du dir bitte noch Rins Knöchel anschauen?", fragte der deshalb die Miko vor sich.  
*Hab ich mich jetzt verhört, oder hat er bitte gesagt? Das habe ich ja noch nie aus seinem Mund gehört.*, ging es Kagome durch den Kopf, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. Stattdessen lächelte sie den DaiYoukai an „Ja, mach ich doch gern.", sagte sie dann zu Sesshoumaru und begab sich zu der jungen Frau.  
„Jaken besorge etwas zu Essen für unsere Gäste!", kam es wieder in den gewohnt kalten Ton.  
„Ja, sofort Meister.", kam es sehr schnell von Jaken Er verbeugte sich und schon war er auf dem Weg.  
„Ich habe dir einen Stützverband angelegt, Rin. In ein paar Tagen müsste dein Knöchel wieder in Ordnung sein. Ich lass dir noch neue Verbänder für deinen Knöchel und Sesshoumarus Verletzung da.", sagte Kagome und legte der jungen Frau einen Haufen Mullbinden in die Arme.  
„Danke, Kagome-sama!", bedankte sich die junge Frau.  
„Lass das -sama weg.", kam es leicht streng von Kagome.  
Eigentlich passte es Sesshoumaru gar nicht seinen Halbbruder und seine Anhängsel bei sich zu haben, aber er konnte sie ja schlecht wegschicken. „InuYasha, woher kennst du diese KatzenYoukai?", musste Sesshoumaru jetzt doch fragen.  
„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit öfters mit der zu tun, die lässt einfach kein Dorf in Ruhe. Doch immer wenn man sie verwundet verschwindet sie.", erklärte der Hanyou seinem Bruder. Aber dennoch wachte er mit sorgsamen Augen über seine Familie.  
Jaken kam mit reichlich Essen wieder, das er dann auch noch zubereiten musste.  
Am Abend verabschiedeten sich InuYasha und Co. und gingen weiter, in Richtung nächstes Dorf.

Sesshoumaru hatte sich die ganze Zeit keinen Zentimeter von seinem Platz gemacht, was er jetzt nachholen wollte, aber nicht gelang, denn seine Wunde schmerzte noch zu sehr.  
„Bleib sitzen Sesshoumaru, sonst öffnet sich deine Wunde wieder!" versuchte Rin ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Ich muss aber mein Oberteil wieder anziehen, Rin." sagte er leicht genervt.  
„Ihr bleibt sitzen und ich helfe Euch dabei."  
Da der Dämon wohl keine andere Wahl hatte stimmte er zu. *Diese Kagome hatte wohl Recht. Meine Wunde verheilt nicht. Meine Bewegungsfähigkeit ist immer noch sehr eingeschränkt. Ich bin wohl auf Rins Hilfe angewiesen, zu mindestens heute.*  
In der Nacht wurde es sehr kalt und das Feuer brannte nicht richtig. Rin fing an zu frieren und rieb sich ihre Arme. Sesshoumaru bemerkte das.  
„Rin, setzt dich auf meinen Schoss. Ich halte dich warm.", sagte er leise zu ihr. Rin wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, nahm das Angebot dennoch dankend an.

Am morgen wurde Jaken als erstes wieder losgeschickt. Rin schlief noch und Sesshoumaru dachte nach, bis Rin ihren Arm im Schlaf leicht gegen seinen Bauch stieß. *Die Wunde scheint immer noch nicht verheilt zu sein, also hatte diese Kagome wirklich Recht.* Dann erwachte auch Rin. „Guten Morgen, Sesshoumaru." begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.  
„ Guten Morgen, Rin", sagte auch er. Als Rin aufstand sah sie, dass seine Wunde schon durch seine Kleidung blutete. „Sesshoumaru, Eure Wunde.", sagte sie ein wenig erschrocken.  
Sesshoumaru hatte es selbst noch nicht bemerkt und merkte, dass seine Wunde die ganze Nacht nicht geschlossen war. „Rin, Kagome hat dir doch Verbände da gelassen...", mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen.  
Rin zog ihm sein Oberteil wieder aus und legte es bei Seite. Vorsichtig reinigte sie die Wunde erneut und verband sie. Dann ging sie zum Fluss und wusch sein Oberteil. Sie legte es auf AhUhns Sattel, damit es trocknen konnte. Dann setze sie sich wieder und schaute nach ihrem eigenen Fuß.  
„Sieht nicht besser aus, Rin?" sprach er sie wieder an.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich, Sesshoumaru.", seufzte Rin. So würde sie wohl oder übel noch immer eine Last sein.  
„Komm her, ich verbinde dir deinen Fuß", bat Sesshoumaru ihr an. Dann kam auch Jaken wieder und selbst Sesshoumaru ließ sich überreden etwas zu Essen.  
Nach ein paar Tagen Pflege von Rin, schien Sesshoumaru wieder fit zu sein. Seine Wunde war verheilt und seine Bewegungsfähigkeit schien kaum noch eingeschränkt zu sein. „Rin, hilfst du mir bitte die Rüstung an zu legen."  
Rin nickte und half ihm dabei. Sesshoumaru war in den letzten Tagen sehr nett zu Rin gewesen.  
„Jaken, sattle AhUhn und pack das Lager zusammen, wir brechen gleich auf."  
„Sesshoumaru, aber ich kann doch immer noch nicht richtig laufen.", meinte Rin. „Das macht nichts. Ich kann auch noch nicht lange laufen, deshalb werden wir auf AhUhn reiten.", sagte Sesshoumaru darauf. Er gab es selber nicht gern zu, aber er war selbst noch nicht fit genug um den ganzen Tag zu laufen.  
AhUhn gefiel das nicht so wirklich auf einmal alle zu tragen, aber er gehorchte seinem Meister aufs Wort.


	6. Im Schlaf verraten

**Kapitel 6 ~ Im Schlaf verraten**

Ein paar Tage später erreichten sie ein verlassendes Dorf.  
Sesshoumaru spürte noch die Aura dieser Youkai Samiera. „Jaken pass auf Rin auf! Ich habe eine alte Rechnung zu begleichen!" sagte er wieder in einem eiskaltem Ton.  
Rin konnte nicht verstehen, dass er schon wieder kämpfen wollte. „Sesshoumaru, meint Ihr das es so eine gute Idee ist?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.  
„Meine Verletzung ist komplett verheilt und ich fühle mich wieder fit. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte er sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt.  
So machte er sich dann auf den Weg um die Umgebung zu erkunden, während Rin bei Jaken blieb. Eine Stunde später kam er unverletzt zurück.  
„Euch geht es gut Sesshoumaru.", sagte Rin überglücklich.  
„Mir ist nichts passiert.", beruhigte Sesshoumaru die junge Frau. Dabei schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln, welches bei ihm selten vorkam.  
Rin rannte in seine Arme. Sie hatte sich wirklich große Sorgen gemacht. Normalerweise wär er starr stehen geblieben, bis sie sich wieder gelöst hatte, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Seine Gefühle für sie waren einfach viel zu stark und so nahm er sie in seine starken Arme. *Rin scheint sich große Sorgen gemacht zu haben.*  
Rin genoss es sichtlich in seinen Armen. Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit brachte sie um den Verstand. Sie wusste schon lange, was sie für ihn empfand, aber er würde es niemals erfahren. Vorher würde sie sich eher die Zunge abbeißen.  
Jaken beobachtete das ganze. Ihm war die ganze Sache einfach nicht geheuer. Was fiel dieser Rin denn ein? Sich einfach so in die Arme des Meisters zu stürzen. Aber er wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen, denn er wollte nicht wieder als Prügelknabe herhalten.  
Sesshoumaru löste sich von Rin, um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen und ging dann voraus. So erstaunt was sein Meister da grad macht, hätte Jaken fast AhUhn vergessen.  
„Sesshoumaru, seit Ihr denn schon wieder stark genug um mich zu tragen?" fragte sie leise, so das Jaken es nicht hören konnte.  
„Wir Youkais erholen uns sehr schnell, Rin. Wäre das nur eine einfache Wunde gewesen, dann hätte ich dich am nächsten Tag wieder tragen können.", antwortete er genauso leise.  
Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich noch so bis Rin auf seinen Armen einschlief. Plötzlich flüsterte sie etwas Undeutliches im Schlaf, doch Sesshoumaru konnte es genau verstehen.  
„Ich liebe Euch…", waren die Worte die sie sagte.  
Sesshoumaru wunderte sich ein wenig. Doch als sie dann noch weitersprach, blieb er stehen. Sie setzte ihren Satz fort: „…Sesshoumaru."  
*Ich habe es ganz deutlich gehört. Sie sagte, dass sie mich liebt.*, waren Sesshoumarus ersten Gedanken. Doch dann realisierte er es erst richtig. *Sie liebt mich? Wie kann das sein? Wie kann man einen Youkai wie mich nur Lieben?* Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden. Wollte er diese Liebe, die er selbst empfand oder wollte er seinen Ruf behalten? Gedankenverlorenen merkte er nicht wie Jaken ihn ansah.  
„Meister, was ist los?" So riss Jaken ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Nichts, was dich etwas angeht. Schlag ein Lager auf und warte hier bis ich mit Rin zurück bin!", erteilte er ihm den Befehl.  
Er verschwand mit Rin in Wald und setzte sich mit ihr an einen Baum, der direkt gegenüber einer heißen Quelle stand. Rin wachte auf und sah in seine goldenen Augen.  
„Wieder wach, Rin. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er in einem sehr sanften Ton.  
„Ja, habt ihr mich den ganzen Weg getragen?", kam es noch etwas müde von ihr.  
„Ja, hab ich. Du hast im Schlaf geredet.", sagte der DaiYoukai. Dabei konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wenn er an ihre Worte dachte.  
„Oh, was habe ich denn gesagt?", fragte Rin. Es war ihr schon ein wenig peinlich gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht ausgeplaudert.  
Sesshoumaru wusste nicht ob er es ihr sagen sollte, doch er wollte wissen ob dies wirklich stimmte, was sie im Schlaf gesagt hatte. „Du sagtest, dass du mich liebst, Rin.", sagte der DaiYoukai zu der jungen Frau welche sich noch immer in seinen Armen befand.  
Dem jungen Mädchen wurde schlecht. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Aber das sollte er doch gar nicht erfahren. Jetzt würde er sie bestimmt auslachen.  
Der DaiYoukai beobachtete die junge Frau. Ach bemerkte er, dass diese immer unruhiger wurde.  
„Stimmt das denn?" fragte er sie in einem etwas ernsteren Ton.  
Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Ihn die volle Wahrheit sagen? Aber da sie sich eh schon verplappert hatte, blieb ihr wohl keine andere Wahl.  
„Ja, Sesshoumaru, es stimmt. Ich liebe Euch.", sagte sie vollkommen tonlos, da sie nicht wusste was sie fühlen sollte. Augenblicklich brach in Tränen aus und wollte sich von ihm lösen doch Sesshoumaru hielt sie fest.  
„Du brauchst nicht weinen, Rin." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Dabei wischte er ihr die Träne von den Wangen.  
„Aber ich weiß doch, dass Euch eine Liebe von einem Menschen egal ist und Ihr das nie akzeptieren könntet." schluchzte sie. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Zu groß war ihre Angst, dass ihr Meister sie nun von sich stoßen könnte.  
„Da irrst du dich, Rin. Von dir kann ich diese Liebe akzeptieren. Ich liebe dich auch, meine Rin." Als der DaiYoukai das sagte, sah er sie ganz zärtlich an. Ja, er liebte sie von ganzen Herzen. Er zog seine Rin zu sich und küsste ihr nun auf die Wangen wo noch immer die Tränen zu sehen waren.  
Rin konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. Er liebte sie? Augenblicklich hörte sie auf zu weinen und schlang die Arme um Sesshoumarus Hals. Sie war so unglaublich glücklich, aber dennoch gab es eins, was sie noch wissen musste.  
„Können wir unsere Liebe denn nun offen zeigen?", fragte sie einfach mal nach. Aus ihrer Stimmlage konnte man deutlich Hoffnung heraushören.  
„Wenn du das möchtest, Rin, dann ja.", antwortete er sanft und leise.  
„Ja, das möchte ich, aber was werden die anderen dazu sagen?", flüsterte sie schon fast, aber sie wusste dass er alles gut verstand.  
„Was die anderen denken ist mir egal, Rin.", sagte er noch. Dann konnte der DaiYoukai einfach nicht anders. Er musste sie küssen, jetzt gleich, denn sonst würde er explodieren.  
So kam es dann, dass er sich über seine Liebste beugte und seine Lippen auf die ihren legte. Erst begann er ganz sanft, aber schon bald bat er um Erlaubnis in ihren Mund eintauchen zu dürfen.  
Als Rin ihm die Erlaubnis erteilte, entfachte ein glutvoller und wunderschöner Kuss, denn beide genossen, bis ihnen die Luft ausging.  
Rin lächelte ihren Liebsten an und kuschelte sich ab ihn an. Unter seinen Streicheleinheiten schlief sie dann irgendwann ein.  
Sesshoumaru beobachtete ihren Schlaf noch eine Weile, bis auch er dann endlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte überraschenderweise Rin als erste auf und beobachte Sesshoumaru, bis auch der erwachte.  
„Guten Morgen, Süße." sagte er sanft, bevor er sie wieder mit seinen Küssen überhäufte.  
Rin stockte der Atem unter seinen Küssen. Wie konnte er nur so sanft, gleichzeitig aber auch so fordernd sein? Sie genoss seine Streicheleinheiten in vollen Zügen.  
„Guten Morgen!", brachte sie nur stockend heraus, da Sesshoumaru gerade über eine empfindliche Stelle mit seinen Klauen streichelte.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?", wollte der DaiYoukai dann von seiner Angebeteten wissen.  
„So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr." Während sie das sagte, kuschelte sie sich bei Sesshoumaru an.  
„Das freut mich.", sagte der DaiYoukai, nachdem er sie in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.  
„Müssten wir langsam zu Jaken zurück?", fragte Rin nach einer Weile. Sie hatte zwar keine Lust dazu, aber dennoch wusste sie ja nicht, was ihr Sesshoumaru noch vor hatte.  
„Das hatte ich eigentlich noch nicht vor gehabt. Willst du etwa schon zurück?", stellte er dann ganz einfach mal die Gegenfrage.  
„Nein, noch nicht. Ich würde lieber ein heißes Bad in der Quelle dort nehmen." sagte sie dann zu ihrem Liebsten.  
„Dann mach das doch." sagte er in sanften Ton.  
„Magst du mit mir mitkommen?", fragte sie neugierig. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.  
„Soll ich? Ich dachte Frauen mögen das nicht, wenn ein Mann dabei ist.", antwortete er etwas verwundert über diese Frage.  
„Hm…Normalerweise schon, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne mit dir baden.", erwiderte Rin nur auf die Frage von Sesshoumaru.  
Nun fing auch Sesshoumaru an zu lächeln. Wenn Rin das wollte, dann konnte man das natürlich nicht abschlagen.  
„Dann komm ich gerne mit.", sagte er zärtlich zu seiner besseren Hälfte. Mit ihr auf dem Arm stand er dann auf und ging zu der Quelle.  
Dort angekommen, stellte der DaiYoukai seine Rin auf die Füße und begann dann ihr den Kimono zu öffnen.  
Rin wurde rot um die Nase. Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie jemals nackt gesehen, aber dennoch ließ sie sich das gefallen. Aber auch sie war nicht untätig und entkleidete ihren Liebsten.  
So kam es dann, dass beide in die Quelle stiegen und das heiße Bad voll und ganz genossen. Sesshoumaru konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen seine Herzdamme zu küssen und zu streicheln.  
Nach gut einer Stunde stiegen beide aus der Quelle. Sie ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen, zogen sich dann an und entschieden sich dafür zu Jaken zurückzukehren.


	7. Ein Kuss mit Folgen

**Kapitel 7 ~ Ein Kuss mit Folgen**

Jaken wartete schon auf die beiden. Als sie dann endlich ankamen, musste Sesshoumaru feststellen, dass Jaken kein Feuer gemacht hatte und ihn direkt mal anmachte, bis Rin sagte: „Hör doch auf. Jaken hatte es halt vergessen." Dann setzten die beiden sich und schicken Jaken los etwas zu Essen zu besorgen wie auch schon die letzten Tage. „Sesshoumaru, der Boden ist nass. Hier können wir nicht sitzen bleiben sonst werden wir krank." „Nein, Rin mir macht das nichts setzt dich auf meinen Schoss." „Wie lange werden wir rasten?" „Nur noch heute Nacht, morgen geht es weiter." Plötzlich bemerkte Rin etwas rotes auf seiner Hose, Blut. *Oh, nein ich glaube meine Regel ist gerade gekommen* Auch Sesshoumaru hatte es bemerkt und sagte: „Nicht schlimm, Rin. Bleib sitzen." Rin brachte kein Wort hervor und bleib, wie er gesagt hatte einfach sitzen. Jaken durfte sich etwas hinlegen, da er die Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte, deshalb beschloss Sesshoumaru mit Rin wieder an die heiße Quelle zu gehen. Rin stieg in die Quelle und säuberte da ihren Kimono, Sesshoumaru lehnte am Baum und schaute ihr dabei zu. „Rin, ich glaube dein Kimono ist wieder sauber." „Ja, ist er aber ich brauche eigentlich noch ein paar Kräuter um na ja ..." „Welche denn, ich geh sie dir holen." Rin erklärte welche Kräuter sie immer nahm und Sesshoumaru machte sich auf den Weg welche zu holen. Bis er wieder kam blieb Rin an der Quelle. Dann säuberte auch er seine Hose und Rin wollte sich gerade dafür entschuldigen als er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Das musst du nicht. Es ist was ganz natürliches, wofür du nichts kannst." sagte er ihr. Zusammen setzten sie sich wieder an den Baum, denn sie wollten Jaken noch ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. „Sesshoumaru, ich liebe..." bevor sie zu ende gesprochen hatte, spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf ihren. Ein langer leidenschaftlich Kuss, bis die beiden gezwungen wurden Luft zu holen. „Wir sollten zurück gehen, Rin." sagte er etwas bedrückt. Rin nickte, aber bevor sie auf stehen konnte merkte sie wie jemand mit dem Schwert auf sie zukam, doch Sesshoumaru blockte den Angriff. „So ist das also, du liebst diese Menschenfrau, deshalb hast du sie beschützt.", hörte man eine Stimme sagen. Doch bevor Sesshoumaru nur irgendetwas tun konnte legte sie einen Fluch auf die beiden und verschwand. „Rin, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Rin realisierte noch nicht was passiert war. Sesshoumaru wusste welchen Fluch er ab bekommen hatte, seine Wunden würde so lange zum heilen brauchen wie die eines Menschen, doch was war mit Rin. Erst jetzt fand sie ihre Stimme wieder: „Ich weiß nicht genau." „Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte aufstehen doch dann bemerkte sie das sie ihre Beine nicht spüren konnte. Etwas in Panik sagte sie: „Ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen." „Bleib ganz ruhig, Kagome kann den Fluch aufheben, ich trage dich bis dahin." Er setzte Rin zur Seite stand auf und nahm sie dann hoch. Im Lager hatte Jaken schon mitbekommen, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Rin war viel zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu erzählen, deshalb schilderte Sesshoumaru kurz was passiert sei. Er hatte Rin auf eine Decke gesetzt und öffnet jetzt seine Rüstung und sein Oberteil. Er hatte Glück die Wunde war nicht wieder gekommen. Dann zog er alles wieder an und befahl Jaken das Lager zusammen zu packen und mit Ahun in die westlichen Länder zu fliegen. Er selbst nahm Rin auf den Arm und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Halbbruder und dessen Gruppe. Nach einer Weile sprach Rin ihn an: „Sesshoumaru können wir eine Pause machen?" „Ja Rin, kein Problem." Vorsichtig setzt er Rin auf den Boden. „Was ist los Rin?" fragte Sesshoumaru besorgt. „Ich wollte nur mal runter, es ist mir ein wenig unangenehm die ganze Zeit getragen zu werden, Sesshoumaru." „Rin, wenn Kagome dich wieder von dem Fluch befreit hat, dann kannst du wieder selbst laufen. Schau nicht so traurig alles wird wieder gut. Ich werde jetzt eine Zeit lang rennen. Meinst du, du könntest dich auf meinem Rücken halten?" „Ja, dass müsste ich schaffen." Sesshoumaru wischte ihre Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und half ihr auf seinen Rücken. Rin legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und Sesshoumaru nahm ihre Beine und los ging es. Am Abend rasteten sie an einer Lichtung nahe dem Dorf, indem Inuyasha lebte. Rin setzte er auf seinen Schoss, sie schlief schnell ein, da die Ereignisse dieses Tages sie doch Müde gemacht hatten. Sesshoumaru legte sein Fell über sie und hielt sie warm bis sie am nächsten morgen aufwachte. Sesshoumaru holte ihr etwas zu essen und dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Dorf, Rin bevorzugte es dann doch auf seinen Armen getragen zu werden. Im Dorf waren zu Glück auch schon Kagome und Inuyasha zu sehen. „Was treibt euch den hierher?", fragte Kagome etwas verblüfft. „Diese Samiera hat uns beide mit einem Fluch belegt."


	8. Das Schloss des Sesshoumarus

**Kapitel 8 ~ Das Schloss des Sesshoumarus**

„Kommt rein.", forderte Inuyasha sie auf. Sesshoumaru setzte Rin in der Hütte ab und erklärte den beiden dann was passiert war. „Diese Samiera richtet immer mehr an, wenn die sich nur bloß mal stellen würde.", meinte Inuyasha. „Das bringt jetzt auch nichts. Geh bitte raus Inuyasha und hol mir eine Schale Wasser.", bittet Kagome Inuyasha. „Ich kann wohl euren Fluch lösen, doch ihr könntet immer noch darunter leiden, da Samiera noch lebt, Jeden neuen Fluch den ihr abbekommt, beeinträchtigt euch mehr und ich kann ihn lösen, aber nicht heilen. Samieras Flüche sind sehr stark und gefährlich. Inuyasha und ich machen uns morgen auf den Weg sie endlich zu töten.", erklärt sie noch. Dann kommt Inuyasha wieder und Kagome befreit die beiden von ihrem Fluch. „Rin?", fragte Sesshoumaru leise, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf und brach in Tränen aus. „Mach dir keine Sorge, Rin, es dauert ein wenig bis du wieder laufen kannst, dass ist vollkommen normal bei solch einem Fluch.", erklang eine beruhigende, weise Stimme. „Kaede!", sprach Kagome. Kaede erklärte was so ein Fluch auslöst und dann verabschiedeten sie sich und Sesshoumaru trug Rin zurück bis in die westlichen Länder, die er in nur einem Tag erreichte. Rin spürte ihr Beine wieder, doch zum laufen war sie noch zu schwach. „Jaken, geh ins nächste Dorf und schicke eine Nachricht an mein Schloss, wir werden in wenigen Tagen dort eintreffen." „Ja, Meister." Jaken machte sich sofort auf den Weg und Sesshoumaru kümmerte sich um Rin, die endlich wieder ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. „Sesshoumaru, wird es Inuyasha schaffen Samiera zu töten?" „Ich denke schon, Inuyasha können die Flüche nichts anhaben. Er hat größere Chancen als ich." „Kagome kann sie in einem Bannkreis halten, damit sie nicht immer wieder verschwindet." „Ihr habt vorhin 'Mein Schloss' gesagt..?", weiter kam Rin nicht mit ihrer Frage, denn Sesshoumaru unterbrach sie schon mit der Antwort: „Ich bin Prinz der westlichen Länder, nur war ich seit Vaters Tot nicht mehr hier. Aber hier sind wir sicher vor allen Dämonen. So kannst du dich in Ruhe erholen." Rin nickte und begann erneut fragen zu stellen über 'sein Schloss' und alles was damit zusammen hing, bis sie selbst zu müde war und in seinen Armen einschlief. In den westlichen Ländern liefen keine Dämonen ohne Herr rum, so war es sicher. Sesshoumaru hatte das Schloss vor über 200 Jahren verlassen und nicht ein einziges Mal war er in der Zeit dort gewesen. Im Schloss dagegen herrschte Aufregung, als sie die Nachricht von ihrem Prinzen erhielten. Die Bediensteten liefen alle kreuz und quer durch das Schloss, sie hatten noch so viel zu erledigen, ein Gemahl herrichten, alles sauber machen und die Vorräte auffüllen.  
Am nächsten morgen kam auch Jaken wieder und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Am Schlosstor wurden sie schon erwartet und begrüßten ihn mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und Schön das Sie wieder da seit. Doch Sesshoumaru ging Wortlos durch das Tor in Richtung Innenhof, dort wartete die Sekretärin seines verstorbenen Vaters. „Es freut mich Euch wieder zu sehen, Prinz.", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. „Richte eins der älteren Zimmer von der Belegschaft her. Jaken folge ihr, sie zeigt dir dein Zimmer. Dann richtet das leere Zimmer neben meinem für Rin her. Und Sorge dafür das Ahun versorgt wird. In einer Stunde erwarte ich sie in meinem Arbeitszimmer.", befahl Sesshoumaru ihr kalt. Er ging in das Schloss auf sein Zimmer und nahm Rin mit sich. In der einen Stunde zeigte Sesshoumaru Rin das wichtigste im Schloss. Pünktlich kam auch dann die Sekretärin in sein Büro. „Ich habe einige Aufgaben für dich, am besten schreibst du sie auf, sonst vergisst du noch was. Als erstes wird absofort die Dienerschaft wieder in dessen zugewiesenen Raum speisen, dann wird an der großen Tafel der Platz von Izayoi Rin übernehmen und ich den meines verstorbenen Vaters. Jaken wird mit euch speisen. Ale Untergeordneten werden nach der Herrschaft speisen. Der Trainingsplatz wird erneuert und der Garten wieder mehr gepflegt. Du wirst Rin in allem Unterrichten was sie als Gemahlin und Herrin in diesem Schloss wissen sollte. Es gibt ausschließlich Essen für Menschen und Ahun sollte eine eigene Wiese zustehen. Wie sieht es mit den Soldaten aus?", sagte Sesshoumaru. „Es sind noch genauso viele wie vor Eurer Abreise.", antworte sie. „Wie heißt du?" „Natsuki, Herr." „ Dann besorge für Rin die passende Kleidung und schicke den Arzt zu mir." „Ja Herr!", schon machte sich Natsuki an die Arbeit sie verteilte die Anweisungen und sorgte dann dafür das Rins neue Kleider geliefert wurden. Es klopfte an der Tür von Sesshoumarus Arbeitszimmer, er bat ihn herein. „Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Herr." „Ich möchte das du Rin auf sämtliche Krankheiten untersuchst, die bis jetzt bekannt sind. Ich möchte das sie vollkommen gesund ist." „Ja Herr, sofort." Kurz darauf klopfte es wieder und Rin trat in das Zimmer. „Sesshoumaru darf ich bei dir bleiben, die Dämonen machen mir Angst." „Gerne, setzt dich doch. An die Dämonen wirst du dich gewöhnen." „Bestimmt." „Ich habe einem Arzt bescheid gesagt, der dich untersuchen soll. Ich möchte nicht das du eine Krankheit hast." „Einen Arzt?" „Ja, Rin. Es ist wichtig das du gesund bist. Wir werden nicht immer hier bleiben, nur eine Weile bis diese Samiera erledigt ist. Ich möchte nicht das sie dich wieder mit einem Fluch belegt." „Zeigst du mir den Rest von deinem Schloss?", wechselte Rin geschickt das Thema, Sesshoumaru kannte das, aber ging darauf ein. „Na gut , aber morgen muss ich wirklich arbeiten." „Verstehe, nur heute, bitte." „Wie könnte ich dir das ausschlagen, Rin?" Schließlich zeigte Sesshoumaru ihr das ganze Schloss und auch einen Teil seines Landes. „Sesshoumaru werde ich diese Nacht alleine in diesem Zimmer verbringen müssen?", stellte Rin diese Frage plötzlich an Sesshoumaru, der seinen kalten Blick löste und sie warm anschaute. „Wenn du Angst bekommst, kommst du einfach zu mir ins Zimmer." Rin nickte und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. „Wie soll ich dich in Gegenwart der Bediensteten anreden?" „Was ist das für eine Frage, so wie jetzt auch. Es soll kein Geheimnis sein, dass ich dich liebe. Natsuki wird dich ab morgen unterrichten, damit du alles lernst was du als Gemahlin wissen solltest.", erklärte ihr Sesshoumaru, der sich neben sie ins Gras setzte. „Gemahlin?", fragte Rin verwundert. „Ja, als Gemahlin. Schließlich wirst auch du mal heiraten und da solltest du so etwas wissen". „Ich werde niemanden heiraten, nur Euch sonst keinen.", sagte sie etwas lauter.


	9. Liebe und Pflicht

**Kapitel 9 ~ Liebe und Pflicht  
**  
*Oh, was hab ich denn da grad gesagt. Das wollte ich doch gar nicht.*, dachte Rin erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte.  
*Hab ich da richtig gehört? Sie will niemanden außer mich heiraten?* Etwas verwundert sah er sie an und sagte dann: „Bist du dir wirklich sicher das du nur mich heiraten möchtest? Ich bin ein Youkai."  
*Ja das möchte ich, aber kann ich das auch sagen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er ist viel älter und...*  
Sesshoumaru riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Möchtest du das wirklich, Rin?"  
„Ja Sesshoumaru genau das möchte ich!", schrie sie schon fast. Leise sagte sie dann: „Ja genau dieses möchte ich. Das will ich Sesshoumaru."  
*Rin möchte mich wirklich heiraten! Mich den kaltherzigen Youkai, dem sie beibrachte die Menschen nicht zu hassen.* Sesshoumaru nahm Rin in den Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „"Ich liebe dich! Wenn deine Liebe so stark ist, dass du sonst niemanden heiraten möchtest, dann hör jetzt gut zu."  
Rin nickte und hörte gespannt zu. *Was wird er wohl sagen?* fragte sie sich.  
„Wenn du alles lernst was du wissen musst, dann nehme ich dich zu meiner Frau, Rin!", sagte er mit einer warmen, sanften Stimme zu ihr.  
„Wirklich?", fragte Rin noch einmal nach, denn sie konnte das nicht glauben.  
„Ja, dann nehme ich dich zu meiner Frau!", wiederholte er noch einmal. Überglücklich küsste Rin, ihren Sesshoumaru und warf ihn dabei fast um.  
Der Youkai erwiderte den Kuss, welcher süß begann, dann aber leidenschaftlicher wurde, nur allzugerne. Aber leider mussten sie den Kuss lösen, denn ihre Lungen forderten den so nötigen Sauerstoff.  
„Heute wohl ziemlich stürmisch, was?", scherzte Sesshoumaru. Er zog Rin wieder zu sich um sie erneut zu küssen. So genossen beide ihre Zweisamkeit, bis es dämmerte.  
Sesshoumaru unterbrach Rin bei einem Kuss: „Wir sollten zurück zum Schloss."  
„Müssen wir wirklich schon?", fragte Rin etwas traurig.  
„Ja, Rin, das Essen wird schon bald hergerichtet sein. Komm heute Abend sobald alle die Arbeit niedergelegt haben in mein Zimmer."  
„Das werde ich, Sesshoumaru!", flüsterte sie fast und küsste ihn noch mal bevor sie aufstanden und zum Schloss zurück gingen.

Eine Bedienstete sprach Sesshoumaru an: „Das Essen ist aufgetischt Herr!"  
„Sie können gehen!", sagte er kalt wie immer.  
Rin und Sesshoumaru hatten den riesigen Speisesaal ganz für sich alleine. Jaken speiste mit den anderen Bediensteten in dem kleinen Nebenraum der Küche.  
Rin konnte es nicht mehr abwarten, dass die Arbeit von allen getan war und sie endlich zu ihrem Sesshoumaru durfte. Sie lag noch hellwach im Bett, als sie endlich nichts mehr auf den Fluren des Schlosses hörte, stand sie ganz leise auf und ging auf den Flur.  
*Niemand zu sehen. Endlich kann ich zu ihm.*, dachte sie sich. Schnell klopfte sie an seine Tür und trat ein.  
Sesshoumaru saß noch an seinem Tisch. „Ah, Rin. Komm setz dich zu mir."  
„Gerne." Rin setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und schaute zu was Sesshoumaru dort schrieb. Nach diesem Blatt Papier legte Sesshoumaru seine Arbeit zur Seite und trug Rin zu seinem großen Himmelsbett.  
Gerade wollten seine Sinne die Macht über ihn überhand nehmen, als er sie noch rechtzeitig zügelte. Rin bekam davon nichts mit und küsste Sesshoumaru stattdessen. Einige Zeit ging das so bis Rin dann doch müde wurde und dicht an Sesshoumaru gekuschelt einschlief.

Leider verging die Nacht schnell und als die Sonne aufging, musste Sesshoumaru die schlafende Schönheit neben sich wecken. Auch wenn er der Herr des Schlosses war, gehörte es sich nicht vor der Ehe mit einer Frau in einem Bett zu schlafen, auch wenn diese noch dabei unberührt blieb.  
„Rin, aufstehen."  
„Schon?", kam es noch müde von Rin.  
Plötzlich hörte Sesshoumaru eine der Bediensteten, gerade klopfte sie an seine Tür und bat um Einlass. „Darf ich eintreten, Herr?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann wecke ich jetzt die junge Dame.", sagte sie, doch auch dazu sagte Sesshoumaru etwas:  
„Das mache ich selbst. Lassen sie das Frühstück anrichten!", befahl er ihr. „Das ging gerade noch einmal gut. Rin gehe jetzt bitte in dein Zimmer und kleide dich an. Wir sehen uns in dem Essenssaal.", sagte er wieder mit etwas sanfterer Stimme.  
Rin ging in ihr Zimmer kleidete sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Dort redeten sie kein Wort.

Dann hatte Rin diesen Unterricht bei Natsuki um eine Lady zu werden. Sie musste es schaffen, denn nur wenn sie es schaffte, nahm Sesshoumaru sie zu Frau. Sehr schnell verstand sie schwierige Aufgaben und erlernte das schreiben und lesen mit großem Ehrgeiz. Nachmittags nahm Sesshoumaru sich eine Stunde für sie Zeit und ging mit ihr spazieren. Die Landschaften waren fasst unberührt und die Dörfer in seinem Land waren klein aber gut versorgt.  
„Sesshoumaru, ich kann es nicht glauben das dir dieses schöne Land gehört."  
„Das ist nicht alles. Es gibt auch einen Teil indem die Natur weichen musste um große Städte zu errichten."  
„Wirklich?" Rin wollte alles wissen. Sie wollte Sesshoumaru in nichts nachhängen und auch für Sesshoumaru war es schön noch einmal in ruhe durch sein Land zu gehen, ohne auch nur auf Gefahren achten zu müssen.


End file.
